Shades of Turquoise
by CanYouspellLoki'd
Summary: "I never have been called Sir. You intrigue me… I have seen pictures and heard of you… however, I never thought to see a creature as lovely as you with so much humility." The man leaned in closely. "Oh, my…"Tom whispered, quietly. That voice… it was a sultry purr, menacing, intimidating, and dare he say- think it…Sexy? Oh, Bloody Bollocks. Loki/Tom Hiddleston . SLASH.


**Warning: Sexual content, Actors, Violence, character (kinda) death, Happy endings, angry make up artists, Tom and Chris singing 'Hips don't lie' twice , silly puns, Insecurity, Tom being Tom, Out of character-ness(?), and SLASH. Don't like? Don't read, simple as that.**

* * *

**Fact: Tom's eye color changes. They'll look green, blue, mixture of both, or even a lovely grey. It all depends on the lighting, what he's wearing, etc... How do I know this? I'm just committed.**

* * *

There was probably only one thing Tom didn't like about film making and that was…Preparation. It was absolutely nerve-racking. He always read the same page at least ten times, in one day. Something he was terrified of, was forgetting his lines… in a live performance, or simply letting everybody down with a bad one. However, if there was one thing absolutely _worth_ it all… It had to be the fans' reactions.

"Tom? Tom? HELLO, EARTH TO THOMAS WILLIAM HIDDLESTON!"

Upon hearing his _full_ name, Tom jumped, his train of thought promptly falling off the imaginary tracks. Turning his head, he saw Chris, who cracked a smile. The pair stood on a sidewalk, awaiting the car, which was to pick them up. "Sorry, I was miles away."Tom admitted, with a soft nervous chuckle. "I could tell. I thought you'd be happier, considering we're filming in London... Is something wrong?" He asked, worriedly.

Tom frowned, his eyes, which were a turquoise shade, glancing away, focusing a cloaked figure that stood by an alleyway; it was so far from them, Tom wasn't even able to distinguish whether or not it was male or female. It seemed to be focused on the both them. Tom quirked an eyebrow in confusion, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

Why on earth was he so intrigued? It wasn't like him to pry. He had never been terribly nosy, when came to other people's business. As soon as it appeared, it fled into the alleyway.

"Hey…Tom, are you alright? You seem rather distracted today."

Tom's gaze met Chris's piercing, questioning one.

"I feel as though… something is missing… something that is rather important." He murmured, quietly.

* * *

"Brother, I will save you."

"What if I do not want to be saved? Have you ever considered that possibility or is your skull as impossibly thick as I thought?" Loki replied scathingly, His emerald eyes a live with fury. "I hate you, don't you understand? Leave me! You are no better than those clans of Trolls… Remember the hideous oafish creatures, _Brother_? How easily they were defeated, for all they had was brute strength, it is intellect that will get you somewhere! Strength fades quickly… Knowledge will always be there, at least until your very memory fades."

"I am leaving, Loki! I merely won't be pushed around by you, not a moment longer!"

"It's about time they dropped, Thor! I was beginning to think you were a woman!"

All Loki got in response was a slam of the heavy wooden door.

* * *

"No, No… Chris! Honestly, listen… Must you drink-"

"We're celebrating Tom!"

"I see that…But, why did you insist on taking me to a pub? I need to finish reading over my lines and then replying to fan mail-"

Chris let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, Tom… you need lighten up! You probably have more fans than anyone else who was in the Avengers…"

"Which is why I need to finish rep-"

"Tom, can't you relax for once. Just have a drink?" Chris interrupted, Tom sighed, before gesturing at the bartender. "Another beer, Miss? For him…please." He asked, politely with a small smile. The bartender was a woman, whose cheeks flushed brightly and she gave a slight smile and nodded.

"Tom, she's pretty…"

"Yes… but, what does that have to do with anything-"

"Ask her out!"

Tom looked at Chris, his turquoise eyes wide with shock.

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because, you're a man, she's a woman… so you two-"He made a quick obscene gesture.

"Chris!" Tom interrupted, cheeks flushed brightly. By now the bartender had come back, handing Chris his drink. "Thank you."He said, before nudging Tom, who muttered a quick "No, Chris." under his breath. "So, you two are from the Avengers, yes? He's Thor and you, of course are the infamous Loki." She asked, pointing at the two. Tom smiled and Chris smirked, before gently patting Tom's back.

"Do you two mind signing this for me?" She held out an autograph book.

Tom flashed her smile."It would be my pleasure."He said.

* * *

"I'm driving."Chris slurred, stumbling towards Tom's car.

Tom arched an eyebrow, and shook his head, disapprovingly. "I don't think so, in that condition? Surely, you've gone mad, my friend. "He said, leading Chris towards the passenger's side.

"I was joking, Tom."

"You better have been."Tom muttered as he slid into the driver's seat.

* * *

"But, my hips don't lie-"

"-And I'm starting' to feel you, boy~" Chris continued, in his deep voice, causing the two to burst into a fit of laughter. Tom was laughing his signature"Ehehe" laugh, when they passed by what looked like a half naked man, running into the woods.

"Five bucks, he's more hammered than I am-"

"Ehehehe, Hammered? Hammered, oh dear…"Tom said, laughing hysterically, Chris having finally caught on and began to laugh along with Tom.

After, fifteen more minutes of driving, Tom pulled up into the parking lot of Chris's apartment. Chris, by now had stopped making jokes. He looked at Tom with curiosity as they got out of the car.

"What is it? Do I have something in my teeth-"

"No, I just… do you mind sleeping over? I wouldn't feel right about you driving about twenty minutes, alone… Plus, you're much too nice, you would definitely be taken of advantage of-"

"What? Chris, I'm not a child-"

"Remember the time you picked up that hitchhiker?"

"Hey, it was only the man with the face tattoo that turned out being dangerous."

Chris sighed. "Please, Tom…" He pleaded, placing his hands on Tom's shoulders, ignoring a few whistles that came from a different direction. "Fine." Tom said, smiling a bit, as he grabbed his satchel from the car.

* * *

"_I now take from you, your powers, and your magic-"_

"_You honestly believe you could take my magic, you old fool!"_

"_AND I CAST YOU OUT!"_

_Lights flashed everywhere._

* * *

"Oh, crap."Tom muttered, quietly as he dug through his _manly _satchel. "No, no, no! Oh, damn! They have to be here somewhere-"

"Oh, bollocks."

"Tom! I've actually never heard you swear this bad."

"Sorry. Really, I am… I left my keys at your place."

Chris frowned, after another day of shooting, the two were at McDonalds.

"You're making me cheat on my diet, Chris. If they knew, Oh, The trouble you'd be in."

Chris grinned, and leaned in closely. "And what do you intend to do about that?"

Tom had a mischievous grin, and dropped his voice into an almost sultry purr. "Whatever, I want, my dear. For I am the god of mischief and I, do what I want." He whispered in his 'Loki' voice, and suddenly found himself and Chris swarmed by fans.

"Tom-"

"Could you signed this for my son-

"Chris, wow-"

"This is going on tumblr. My dash is so filled with Hiddlesworth."

"Chris got Loki'd~!"

Tom looked at Chris almost helplessly. Tom was not one to be bearer of bad news. "Excuse me, mates? But, Tom and I would like to finish our little dinner. If you don't mind waiting until after we're done…."

* * *

After signing that ridiculous amount of autographs, they got in Chris's car.

"I know what'll make you feel better, mate."

"Indulge me, Chris." Tom said, quietly his interest suddenly caught.

"Well, I didn't mean _that_-"

"C-Chris!" Tom interrupted, his face flushed brightly, Chris simply laughed.

"I'm just joking, lighten up, Tom."

"Right, sorry."

"Do you apologize for everything?"

"I dunno. Do I?"Tom asked, arching a single eyebrow.

Chris smirked a bit, before turning on the car and plugging up his IPod as they pulled out their parking space Shakira's "Hips don't lie" was playing.

"I never really knew that she could dance like this, she make a man want to speak Spanish, Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa...Shakira, Shakira..." Chris sang along, the Spanish parts sounding odd in Chris's Australian accent, making Tom giggle, before singing in an impression of woman's falsetto sing voice.

"Oh, baby when you talk like that…You make a woman go mad, So, be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body~! And I'm on tonight; you know my hips don't lie. And I'm starting to feel its right, all the attraction, and the tension."

The two erupted into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Chris! Watch out!"

They had swerved to avoid the figure of a person, who had been wandering about the dirt road. Tom and Chris were fine, just more or less shaken up on the fact that they almost hit someone.

"C-Chris…?"

"Tom, are you alright?"

"Fine, yes. Thank you. But, I believe this was legally your fault."

Chris swallowed thickly. "That person's still standing in the middle of the street. We should probably go and see if they need some help." He said, quietly and Tom nodded his agreement. The two proceeded to get out of the car.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Chris yelled as he stood opposite to the figure in the middle of the road. A chilly breeze flowed through air, causing the trees to rustle with their leaves. Tom felt oddly drawn to the figure, person, whoever it was. Tom glanced side to side, checking for any oncoming cars, when he saw none; he ran across the street and completely ignored Chris's pleas for him to stop.

But Tom was much too busy running across the road, concerned about a person he didn't know. When he finally reached the other side of road, he found himself completely fascinated with this person, in the dim gloomy moonlight.

"S-Sir, are you alright?" Tom managed to ask politely, his eyes were a bright shade of teal and was focused on the stranger's pair of emerald ones. The stranger gave a feral smile, his long shoulder length hair tangled and wet, it was slightly curled, his pale alabaster skin shone in the moonlight, and he wore nothing but a pair of leather pants and boots.

"I never have been called Sir. You intrigue me… I have seen pictures and heard of you… however, I never thought to see a creature as lovely as you with so much humility." The man leaned in closely. "Oh, my…"Tom whispered, quietly. That voice… it was a sultry purr, menacing, intimidating, and dare he say- think it…_Sexy?_ That was the voice Tom had practiced in front of a mirror, and reading his lines-

_Oh, bloody bollocks._

Tom made a soft sound that could be classified as a gasp or a whimper. He looked the stranger into their enticing, hypnotic, emerald eyes.

"You're him…. You're Loki-"

Loki gave a smirk and simply put a finger to his lips to quiet him, before removing his hand, when Chris ran over.

"Hey, is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. And his name is-"

"My name's L-Lucas."Loki interrupted, slurring his words in an attempt to appear as though he were drunk. Chris arched an eyebrow, but didn't seem particularly suspicious.

"Has he got a place to stay?"

"No." Loki, or 'Lucas' interrupted, pretending to look suddenly upset. Tom looked at him with an expression similar to the time he found a kitten on the side of the road. Chris catching that particular expression grabbed Tom's forearm and muttered a "Pardon us." before, dragging Tom back to the car. "You _can't_ be serious, Thomas! Remember the man with the facial tattoo?"Chris whispered, Tom simply frowned and looked towards Loki, who stood staring at the moon.

"One night, Chris- What the bloody hell am I saying? It's _my _home, plus all he needs is a place to stay for tonight, correct? He seems harmless-"

"I can see it now, Brilliant actor Thomas William Hiddleston strangled to death by a vicious hitchhiker he and his idiotic friend Chris Hemsworth picked up off the side of the road." Chris interrupted, while Tom sighed.

"Calm down. Everything will be alright. Do you recall that show, SpongeBob-"

"Cartoons…Thomas, Really?"

"I was going to say how- Never mind, I already forgot."

"I don't need your help."

Loki had slipped, rather rudely, into their conversation. Tom swallowed, and pulled at the collar of blue button down shirt, wondering where the sudden heat had come from. "Please, I insist. At least, allow me to keep you for one night and then send you on your merry way-"

"Do as you wish."

Chris gritted his teeth, a glare directed towards Loki. "You really want _that _in your apartment?" he hissed under his breath, Tom frowned sadly and Loki simply surveyed the situation between the two. "If you do not want me to-"

"It's really not a big deal."Tom said, gently and Loki looked taken back, having never been treated with such kindness, except from his brother, who had finally had enough and decided Loki was too much to deal with. Like everyone else had.

"Come on, It's quite cold out here. I'll make some hot chocolate, get you a nice blanket, and turn up the heater, the minute we get there… Would that be alright?"Tom said, he held his hand out, and Loki stared at it, unsure of what to do, before simply taking it and allowing himself to be led to the car.

* * *

"I saw your portrayal of me..."

"Did you now? I hope you enjoyed it, I must say, it's quite rewarding to play Loki, erm, you. I feel like I fell in love with your character-"

"Oh, you are in love with me, Thomas?" Loki purred, standing up from the couch, clad only in a pair of clean leather pants, and dark green t-shirt.

"T-that's not what I meant at all-"Tom began, but was interrupted by Loki's lips on his. Tom put his hands on Loki's chest, before shoving him.

"P-Please don't ever do that again."

"Foolish mortal, I should destroy you for that!" Loki's hand flew up as he muttered an incantation and pointed one finger at Tom and-

Nothing happened.

"This usually works."

"Performance issues, Loki?"Tom inquired with a bit of a mischievous smile.

Loki wanted nothing more than to bite that cheeky little mortal's tongue off. But, he realized something.

Odin had taken his magic.

"Fuck it all."

Tom blinked in surprise as Loki began to pace about the room, muttering worriedly under his breath. "Are you alright…?" Tom asked quietly, and Loki turned suddenly, eyes narrowed.

"What do you think, you mewling-"Loki cut himself off as Tom wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Loki did nothing; he didn't attempt to push him away, just simply slumped completely against him.

"Loki, Loki, don't-"Tom muttered as he struggled to stay up, Loki weighing surprisingly heavy for someone who looked rather leanly muscled. Loki simply flashed him a bit of a smirk and in that moment, Tom's knees shook and his legs gave out. The pair fell to the floor with a thud, and Tom silently thanked the fact, that the floor was carpeted.

Loki's body was pressing against his and his skin was icy, Tom gasped at the feeling of it as Loki's hand caressed his cheek.

"What are you doing? Please… Get off of me-"Tom's eyes widened as Loki's tongue flicked across his neck.

"Don't make me do this, Loki."

"You really believe, that you, a mortal can take on me-"Loki began, but let out a small gasp, and loud groan of pain as he felt Tom's knee come in contact with a place, that simply should _never _be kneed. Loki rolled off of him and began to whine and grumble under his breath, glaring fiercely at Tom, who was apologizing repeatedly. "That was a low blow… though; I won't deny doing the same to Thor-"

"He's real, too?"

Loki simply rolled his eyes at that.

"What do you think?"

* * *

Loki enjoyed visiting Tom on set.

It was hilarious how ignorant were slaves- No, servants- What was it, Tom called them, the crew, assistants or something of that sort. "Lucas, Lucas… How'd I do?" Tom asked, as he ran to Loki, they had agreed on the alias, and couldn't exactly change it, seeing as they already told it to Chris, who already was mistrustful of Loki.

"He'll come around, erm, Lucas. Chris is good person-"

Loki looked him over, staring at his outfit.

"Your clothing is poorly made."

Tom's eyes widened and he gave him a nudge.

"Don't say that! They worked quite hard to make this costume-"

"Obviously, they did not work hard enough. They should have used the lovely fabrics of Asgard, Tom and-"

Dropping his voice to a whisper, Tom leaned in, his lips at Loki's ear. "Please, try to be nice. I'll make it up to you, if you do so. Besides, why did you come if you were going to be bored?"

Loki did not answer.

Truth be told, -and how ironic was that... telling the truth, to himself in the very least. Thor and the others would have died from laughter- Loki, was afraid.

He was terrified of being alone.

"Is something wrong?" Tom asked gently, and Loki peered into his eyes, his eyebrow arched when he noted the almost purely green color of Tom's eyes. "What sort of sorcery is this? Why do your eyes change often? I thought them to be a mixture of both green and blue…" Loki muttered, staring. Tom's cheeks flushed slightly. "Oh, it's just the outfit, the lighting, all those factors." Tom said, with a smile.

* * *

"What is this?"

"Coffee."

Suddenly, Tom heard a cup shatter.

"If you wanted more, you just should've said so-"

"You removed the caffeine."

Tom started laughing hysterically.

"You just been Loki'd!"

Loki wanted nothing more than to hit the pathetic mortal before him. But, he couldn't find himself to be mad, for he saw the look of satisfaction and happiness on Tom's face.

Plus, his laugh was endearing-

Loki shook his head, wondering what had caused him to think that. He thought he merely wanted the mortal for sex, but Tom didn't want that.

Now that he thought of it, neither did he.

What did he want?

* * *

With each passing day, Loki found himself growing fond of Tom.

Enjoying his hugs and touchy-feely tendencies, and he wondered why Tom hadn't found a woman… or even a man to court or something of that nature. Though; Loki was quite glad, when he found that Tom was single.

* * *

A clap of thunder boomed through the air. Loki almost screamed, he grabbed Tom's forearm tightly, and tugged him towards the apartment. He forced the door open and shoved the blond in.

"Loki? What are you doing? Let me out!"

"No, I-I can't!"Loki shouted, hysteria tainting his normally cool voice as he ran away from the door and towards the stairway. Where he found the very person, he had attempted to run away from.

Thor glared at him, was walking towards him slowly.

Loki let out a scream, and looked about the hall way, unsure of what to do he ran past Tom's apartment, where Thor stopped. Thor began to bang on the door, when Tom opened it, he stared in complete shock. "You…? You're the God of Thunder. You're Thor."Tom whispered in awe, his eyes a lovely shade blue with flecks of gray as he gawked at the tall man-_Asgardian_.

Thor looked bewildered at first, but quickly grabbed at Tom, Loki launched himself at Thor. He knew he was no stronger than a mortal, but, he had to protect Tom. He simply had to. Tom, who was finally freed, backed away from the scene. Loki, though weaker than Thor, used every dirty trick, and fight move he knew. He bit, slapped, kicked, and punched Thor, but none of it seemed to work. Thor gave him a hard shove and Loki suddenly found himself air born as he flew into the wall by Tom's apartment door with a sickening crack.

Tom let out a sob; he paid no mind to Thor as he ran towards Loki, who lay on the floor in a crumpled bloodied heap. Loki grunted in pain, when Tom gently set a hand on his chest.

"Where does it hurt?"

Loki looked at Tom, the blurring as his eyes unfocused and refocused, making it rather difficult. "Everywhere…Tom… You were not meant to be-be dragged…into this."Loki whispered, weakly and taking a shaky breath. Tom's heart wrenched, he looked at Loki with an unguarded expression. Tom had walls, much like everyone else, Layers to peel, and in this moment…

They were crumbling, and Loki was the one responsible.

Tears were freely pouring down Tom's cheeks, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. "Don't cry. Tom, I am _not_, nor will I ever be worthy of those tears. Please."Loki said, quietly, straining as his head began to clear in the slightest, returning his sliver tongue. Tom shook his head, like a stubborn child.

"You will always be worth it, Loki. You deserve everything, everything in the world for your suffering. Never doubt this, please."Tom said, gently and Loki smiled weakly. Thor was at a lost for words, as he saw this scene unravel before him.

"I-I wish I could touch you, not-not in a sexual manner like I tried before… I wish to… to feel the flesh of your cheeks, flushed because of something silly, as you say, that I have said. I want to see you pull one of those ridiculous pranks on me, with that oddly endearing laugh of yours."Loki said, his body beginning to tremble, his breath coming in harsh pants as he struggled for oxygen. Tom's eyes grew wide, and he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Loki's lips, Loki who stilled and his lips began to move tenderly with Tom's, before flattering. Tom pulled away, wondering why Loki had stopped and felt his heart, his soul, the very particles of his being, _everything_, shatter.

Tom had pulled away just to see Loki give him a soft smile, as his eyes fluttered shut, his body going slack, and whisper three special words.

"I love you."

He saw him draw his last breath.

"Get off him, mortal. There is nothing you may do-"

Tom slowly drew away from Loki's body; he stood up and made his way to Thor, whose eyes held not anger. But, grief that was parallel Tom's own. "Why?" It was a broken whisper, a flattered plea, a mutter of grief and it had left Tom's lips, before he even knew it. "I came not to hurt him. I was angry, I wasn't thinking-"

"Loki is dead, Thor. Your brother is dead. Because you let a boyhood grudge… wedge itself between you two. Even as it drove you both further away, neither never tried, took the initiative to stop-"

"Calm yourself mortal! I understand your grief for it is my own. But, you know nothing of this. I suggest you forget-"

"I have siblings as well…"Tom interrupted."I have no idea why you came here, but I promise what you have done to Loki, to me… it will never leave me. It will always be at the back of my mind. And I hope it will come to haunt you as it has begun, and will to me..." Tom said, softly, his eyes shining with sorrow. Thor opened his mouth, but said nothing as Tom began to walk away. Thor looked sadly at Loki's broken body, before scooping it up in his arms.

"Please forgive me, Brother. This was not my intention."

* * *

Tom had bags under his eyes.

Chris was worried.

"What happened to Lucas? I thought you were both close-"

A sob that couldn't be fully muffled came from Tom.

"Gone… He had to leave."

"I'm sorry, mate. I wish there was something I could do."

"Its fine…Really, Chris. Don't worry about me."

Chris knew Tom better than that. He could tell by the fake smile that Tom had offered him.

* * *

Loki's eyes opened slowly, he gasped as air filled his lungs. He sat up in the large bed that was once his own. He scanned the room with his eyes and found Thor.

"You insolent little man-whore, what have you done to me, to him? Where is my mortal- I mean, Thomas, you worthless cur."

"Thomas is on Midgard. He is most alone-"

"What of his friend Chris, surely he is of company?"Loki interrupted, worriedly, his eyebrows raised. Thor simply gave Loki a sad smile. "I meant, he is alone, emotionally. Even his friend cannot comfort him. Loki's eyes narrowed and he hissed a vile curse, before uttering a magical one under his breath, and Thor suddenly found himself with a cloud above his head, which rain fell from profusely.

"What? How-"

"The All-Father saw how you defended Thomas with not a single drop of magic to your name, how you had treated him before then, and he felt you earned it. Now, Heimdall awaits you upon the Bifrost."Thor said, a smile gracing his lips. Loki's eyes widened and the cloud above Thor's head, disappeared.

"I get to-"

"Yes, dear brother!" Thor said, with a hearty laugh, before continuing. "Go now, your beloved awaits you!"

Loki smiled a sincere one for the first time in many years, before pulling Thor into a tight embrace. Thor was surprised at first, but he then returned it, patting Loki's back gently. "Thank you. I love you, brother. I won't soon forget this. I owe you many thanks-" Thor gently shoved Loki away, before saying "You'll be backing me up in a fight, cleaning the stables, and making me a lovely dinner-"Loki gave him a simple roll of the eyes and a pat of the shoulders, before muttering a quick Farwell as he ran to the stables.

Once in there, he squired a horse, mounted it, and rode to the Bifrost.

* * *

Tom sat in the dark of his room, replaying memories in his head. Memories of Loki, he hated the dull ache in his chest… but, it was a remainder that Loki had been real, and he had loved him. Tom wished he had enough time to tell Loki how he really had felt.

"Thomas."

Oh, damn. Now he was hearing him, Tom let out a soft sob and he closed his eyes tightly. "Look at me, Tom." The voice whispered, again.

_No, you're not real._

"I assure you, I am very real."Tom opened his eyes, before glancing at the foot of his bed, and saw Loki with a gentle look in his eyes. Loki crawled up the bed, before settling himself on top of Tom, shifting so Tom felt none of his weight. Before he knew it, a tear escaped Tom's eyes, which Loki noted were a turquoise shade, before gently wiping it away.

"How? I thought you were dead?"

"Odin found me worthy. He saw how we had interacted, how I saved you, more or less. And he gave me my powers back."Loki said softly, before capturing Tom's lips in a gentle, yet heated kiss. Tom found himself kissing back with every bit of passion, gasping as Loki's hands wove their way into the curls, his of hair, his bottom lip tugged at by Loki's teeth. Moaning gently, as their tongues met and seemingly danced. Loki's hands had slid to cup his cheeks and his thumb gently caressed the soft smooth skin, which was flushed a bright red. When they broke apart, Loki's lips were suddenly attached to Tom's neck; nipping lightly and teasingly which turned to biting and licking almost apologetically, when he bit down a bit too hard.

"L-Loki…?" Tom gasped, Loki pulled away, but not before licking a long wet stripe, that started at Tom's clavicle and ended at his jaw line. Loki relished at whine he received in turn, a smirk upon his lips. "Yes, Tom?" He whispered, breathless at the sight of the beauty that lay beneath him.

"I-I've n-never… been with a man before."Tom admitted and Loki's expression turned into one of- _worry? _

"Do not force yourself, Tom. I am perfectly content with waiting-"

"Loki… I want you."

Suddenly Loki felt like the breath had been stolen from him. "Say it, again. I want you to be sure of yourself."Loki commanded in a seductive voice, and Tom shivered, before obliging. Loki gave him a quick wink, before pulling down Tom's pants, Tom hissed as his erection, which was curved towards his stomach, was exposed to the night air. Loki stared, almost hungrily, before flicking his tongue against the base of it; Tom bucked his hips, and suddenly found them held down by Loki's hands. "Such as sensitive little virgin…"Loki purred, planting a kiss at the head of Tom's manhood, before slowly taking him into his mouth.

Tom let out a choked gasp and a whimper, his hands clutching tightly at the sheets, eyes wide open. Loki hollowed his cheeks, before finally taking the rest that he could fit into his mouth, while Tom's head was thrown back, the softest of whines escaping him, his chest heaving as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Loki's throat. Though the rest of Loki's body was cool, his mouth was surprisingly hot- _Oh,_ speaking of Loki's mouth, which was amazing, he knew the exact way to suck, scrap his teeth against, bob his head- he just _knew_.

Loki let out a gentle chuckle, the vibrations of it, driving Tom right over the edge. Tom's vision flashed white, as he came, and Loki swallowed all of it. When Tom's eyes opened, he saw Loki's face leaning in, pressing his lips against Tom's. When his tongue intruded, Tom let out a loud moan as he tasted himself and Loki. Finally the pair pulled apart, and Loki's armor and underclothes simply disappeared. His hand curled around Tom's thigh.

"W-what are you doing, Loki-"

"I wish to have you, _all_ of you. Won't you allow me to?"Loki asked, softly. Tom swallowed thickly, eyeing Loki nervously, before whispering his answer.

"Yes."

Who was he to refuse sex with a God, especially, with one as devastatingly beautiful as Loki?

* * *

_On set of Thor: The Dark World._

"Tom?"

"Yes, Chris?"

"Why are you limping? Did you hurt yourself?"

Tom flushed brightly, and Loki, or 'Lucas' as Chris knew him by, came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tom's waist.

"It's, ah, Lucas's fault."

"Guilty as charged."Loki purred; kissing Tom's neck and Chris simply raised his hands in what looked like a sign of mock defeat.

"I don't want to know." He said, as Tom and Loki shared a knowing smile, before walking away. "You look rather nice in that outfit…. Are you supposed to be jailbait?" Loki whispered, and Tom flushed a brighter red. "I am portraying you, as a prisoner for your crimes, if you must know." Tom said, with an almost annoyed expression.

"Why don't you meet me in that closet, in five minutes, and I'll show you some punishment." Loki purred.

* * *

A make up artist inwardly screamed as she attempted to cover a large hickey upon Tom's neck, with cover up.

"I'm really sorry about this-"

"Honey; next time, tell your boyfriend to leave bruises where no one could see them."

Tom said nothing, as Loki burst into a fit of laughter.

"As you say, Tom; you've been Loki'd, again~!"

Loki was going to pay later, for this; Tom would make sure of this.

* * *

**Loki/Tom, Tomki, The world just needs more of it.**

**PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW. Don't just favorite it, though I do appreciate that very much, I'd like some feed back, ya know? So I know what I'm doing wrong/ and or right.**

**And I am disheartened to say that, this will be my last fanfic, for a long time. I have to go on a hiatus, because of school and such, so don't expect anything from me for almost a year. It hurts because I love writing, but, I'm glad and one hundred percent proud of everything I wrote.**

**So, again please review, and thanks so much for the support. I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**Thanks for reading, guys.**


End file.
